


Boxer And Writer.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Ian is a boxer because wow okay hot, M/M, Mandy sets them up, Rimming, Top Ian, Writer Mickey, boxer ian, mickey is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: I couldn’t think of a creative title lmao.Basically, Ian is a boxer and Mickey is a huge fan.Mickey is a writer and he’s also Ian’s favorite author.Mandy sets them up.Badabing badaboom.





	Boxer And Writer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back yay!!
> 
> Twitter: gallavichheart.  
Tumblr: valeskaheart.

Ian Gallagher was a very popular wrestler in New York city making ends meet with each match that he won. Which was every single one. He didn't live in a pent house but he was well off and was able to afford to live alone which is exactly what he wanted after living in a crowded house all those years back in Chicago.

His biggest fan, Mickey Milkovich, followed his every move. He had moved to New York a year ago to live with his sister after shit in Chicago exploded and Mickey had nowhere to go. Since then, Mickey made a steady career as a writer and was quite good at it but he lived under a pen name. He didn't want people back home knowing that he was the one writing sappy shit or writing in general.

If he was being honest, he didn't want someone like Ian Gallagher knowing that someone like him wrote it. Not that he ever would. He hasn't met Ian yet as much as he wanted to. He went to his matches but always sat in the back and watched from afar as people crowded around Ian for pictures, autographs and just a short conversation.

The worse thing of it all?

His fucking sister just happened to be best friends with Ian and yet she had never introduced them. It bothered him beyond belief but he wasn't sure how to go about asking Mandy about it without her accusing him of having a crush on Ian.

Which he did.

He just didn't want her teasing him about it.

"Hey, Mickey?" 

"What?"

"You're going to freak out when I tell you what I'm about to tell you."

"What?"

"We're having company for dinner tonight."

Mickey paused the TV and looked over at his sister, "Who exactly?"

Mandy sighed and walked over to sit beside her brother on the couch, "Here's a hint: you're like his biggest fan."

Mickey's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"I know you're a huge fan of him and I just want to finally introduce you two but I don't want you freaking out on me!" 

Mickey ran a hand over her face, "You fucking fuck!"

"What?"

"You could have given me a longer notice you fucking-oh my god."

"Why are you freaking out so much? You're his fan and there's no need to freak out over him. He's a great guy and I think you'll like him."

"That's the fucking problem, Mandy! I like him. I fucking have the hots for that red headed idiot and you're bringing him to our house!"

Mandy rolled her eyes, "You have to be dumb to think I didn't know that, Mickey. Why do you think I'm bringing him here?"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled, "This is a date and I'm the third wheel."

"Bitch!" Mickey exclaimed, "You owe me an explaination!"

Mandy sighed, "The other day Ian and I were talking about his career and dating and stuff. He mentioned something about not being with anyone in a while and asked if I knew anyone. I told him I have a brother who's his biggest fan and has more wanks over him than chickens have clucks."

"You have four seconds to get out of my sight, Mandy." Mickey threatened.

"You have two hours to take a shower and get ready because dinner will be ready soon and Ian will be here any moment."

She ducked when he tossed his beer can.

Mickey wasn't going to admit it but he was nervous. He really hadn't done a date in a while and his biggest crush was on his way to his house and he just wanted to make himself approachable. If he'd let anyone close to him it'd definitely be Ian.

Maybe he'd thank his sister for this later but not in the near future. He didn't have time to prepare himself because she decided to wait until last fucking minute.

"Mickey, come introduce yourself!"

Mickey didn't get nervous a lot but at the moment he wanted to vomit.

He ran his hand through his hair one more time before leaving the bathroom to walk back out into the living room where Mandy currently stood with Ian.

Jesus Christ, Mickey thought.

Sure, Mickey had been to his matches and seen him from a distance sometimes a little bloody but sweaty more than anything with the drips moving down his bare chest into the top of those shorts that hung low on his hips.

Mickey shook his head. He didn't need to dwell into that part of his brain with the man at his house.

He walked out into the living room and about swallowed his tongue.

Ian Gallagher was a fucking God.

His red hair was bright in the low light of their living room. It was messy but in a very endearing look that had Mickey wanting to run his fingers through it.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that made his long legs look incredible. Mickey wanted to pull them down to Ian's ankles and suck him off.

The grey tanktop that Ian was wearing showed off how fit the red head was. His arms, his shoulders, his chest and even his stomach. It did little to hide the skin underneath the fabric.

Holy shit, Mickey was drooling.

No, actually drooling. He had to wipe his mouth and then wipe his hand on his own pants before holding out his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

Ian smiled and shook his hand, "You too, Mandy here talks about you a lot."

Mickey glanced over at her, "I don't even want to know what she says."

"I won't be saying a lot tonight." Mandy grinned, "I won't even be here tonight."

"What?!" Mickey screeched.

"I told you this was a blind date so I'm not going to sit here and watch you drool over him, Mickey."

"I'd get out of this house before I fucking kill you, Mandy."

Ian laughed at the threat and his sister was just smiling.

"You two have fun and be safe."

"Mandy!"

She giggled and kissed both of their cheeks before walking out the front door.

Mickey cursed and wiped his cheek, "She's the fucking worst."

Ian grinned, "She's great, Mickey. You're lucky to have her."

"Only because she gave me a place to leave when I left Chicago. Now, are you hungry? Can you put junk food in that body of yours?"

Ian looked down at himself and back up at Mickey with a playful pout, "What's wrong with my body?"

"There is nothing wrong with that body of yours." Mickey whispered, staring at Ian's v-line that was peeking out from his shirt. 

When he realized what he was doing he cleared his throat and looked back up at a smirking Ian.

"Uh, follow me to the dining room and I'll put some food in you."

"I'd put something else in you." Ian whispered behind him.

He had no idea that Mickey heard it.

He had no idea that Mickey was getting hard.

The two sat at the dining table eating, talking and getting to know each other. Mickey would never admit that his stomach was doing flips.

"So what do you do?" Ian asked.

"I'm a writer." Mickey replied, "I love to write and thankfully it's allowed me to help with rent, buy shit and keep me from working with the public." 

"That's amazing. I love to read." Ian responded, "My favorite author writes horror stories and really dramatic things."

"Oh? Who is it?" Mickey asked.

He put the fork in his mouth to take a bite of his steak.

"His name is Iggy. That's all he goes by on the covers."

Mickey started coughing.

He used his relatives name as his pen name because he couldn't think of anything else and now here he was choking because his favorite person thought of him as his favorite author.

"Shit, Mickey. Are you okay?" Ian asked.

He walked over and started patting Mickey's back gently. He reached for Mickeys water and handed it to him sighing as the other boy took it and drank it down.

"You okay?"

Mickey wheezed a bit, "I'm better now. It just went down the wrong hole."

Ian let out a soft giggle that had Mickey's nails digging into his thighs.

Ian walked back over to his seat and sat down just staring at Mickey, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Just about choked to death." Mickey teased, "Okay, I'm going to be honest with you but you can't fucking tell anyone, Ian."

"Promise."

Mickey sighed, "Iggy is my pen name. All the shit you read written by Iggy is all shit that I wrote. I didn't want to use my actual name."

Ian's eyes widened, "Seriously? That's fucking amazing, Mickey! I love your work. I have all your books."

Mickey blushed, "I've followed all your matches so I think things are even."

Mickey knew his face was as red as Ian's hair right now and he hated himself for it.

"You're cute when you blush, Mickey."

"Shut up." Mickey mumbled.

But the compliment was making Mickey feel many different things at the moment. Here he was sitting with his biggest crush and the one person he has wanked over for the last few years.

How was he supposed to not feel anything?

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

Mick. The nickname was really doing something for Mickey.

But not as nearly as much as Ian's face was.

Mickey gulped, "I have a feeling Mandy isn't going to come back until morning so do you want to uh-you know-stay tonight? Keep me company?"

Ian's smile was so big the corner of his lips almost reached his ears.

What an adorable, goofy son of a bitch, Mickey thought.

"I'd love that, Mickey." 

Mickey thought they'd drink a bit, watch TV and just talk some more.

But an hour after dinner, Mickey was on Ian's lap, their tongues moving together, Mickey's fingers tangled in Ian's hair while Ian's hands were cupping Mickey's ass.

Mickey wasn't really sure how they got here but he didn't have any complaints. He hadn't gotten laid in months and he was here making out with who he believed was the love of his life; the love of his life who just happened to be a fan of Mickey's work.

Life couldn't get any better for Mickey.

"Take me to the bedroom." Mickey panted, "Please."

Ian groaned and stood up causing Mickey to gasp and tighten his legs around Ian as the red head carried him to his room.

He carefully put Mickey on the bed before pulling back only to rip his tank top off and drop it to the floor.

Mickey's eyes raked over Ian's body and licked his lips. He looked incredible and holy shit, Mickey wanted to touch and kiss the boy everywhere.

Mickey took his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor and watched as Ian kicked his shoes off and unbuttoned his jeans, "Wait."

Ian looked up, "What? You okay?"

Mickey nodded and moved off the bed to get down on his knees, "Been wanting to take these off all night."

Ian groaned and let his arm drop to his side while the other was tangled in Mickey's hair. He bit his lip and watched as Mickey unzipped his pants and slowly started pulling them down along with his boxers.

Mickey groaned, "Holy shit."

Ian was completely hard and he was fucking huge. Mickey could imagine how big the boy was when he was soft.

Ian kicked his pants to the side and ran his fingers down Mickey's cheek, "You don't have to do anything, Mick."

"I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you fight, Gallagher." Mickey admitted, "And I'm going to make sure that you and I both never forget this."

And with that he took Ian into his mouth and went down as far as he could.

Ian grunted and tightened his grip on Mickey's hair but allowed the boy to move as he pleased.

Mickey closed his eyes and about melted at the feeling of Ian in his mouth, the weight on his tongue. 

He was in heaven.

He slowly pulled off and went back down doing that a few times until he could feel Ian throbbing in his mouth; his own cock throbbing in his pants.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, "What an incredible mouth."

Mickey hummed and stared up at Ian and the red head jerked at the motion.

"Shit, Mickey."

Mickey pulled off and opened his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the bottom of Ian's cock and began gently hitting his tongue with the head causing Ian to curse and his knees to buckle a bit.

"Jesus fuck you're filthy, Mickey."

Mickey winked at him before licking up the bottom of his cock and sucked just the head back into his mouth. He sucked for a few seconds before going back down again feeling the head of Ian's cock hitting the back of his throat.

"Holy fuck!" Ian cursed, "Mick, I don't-fuck, I don't want to cum yet." 

Mickey pulled off slowly and licked his lips before getting back to his feet.

Ian grabbed him and slammed his lips against Mickey's causing the two to go animalistic on each other.

Mickey drug his nails down Ian's back as the red head slid his thigh between Mickey's leg, allowing Mickey to grind against it; groaning into Ian's mouth.

"I need you naked." Ian panted.

He knelt down to his own knees this time and didn't waste time taking the rest of Mickey's clothes off and throwing them aside, eyes locked on Mickey's hard cock.

He ran his fingers up Mickey's thighs and moved them around to cup his ass before opening his mouth and pulling Mickey forward so his cock hit his throat.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey gasped.

He reached for Ian's head and tangled his fingers in his red hair and gasped as Ian started working his mouth around him.

"Oh shit." Mickey cursed.

Ian's eyes were closed and he was working at fast pace, hand jerking off what he couldn't reach. He could feel Mickey throbbing in his fist, his mouth and Ian was currently in heaven at the moment. 

He stared up at Mickey to see he had his eyes closed and head tilted back just a little bit, exposing his neck. His thick neck that Ian wanted to mark up. He would do just that in a few moments.

He licked the vein that resided on the side of Mickey's cock and sucked the head back into his mouth.

"Oh my god." Mickey moaned, "I'm fucking-fuck."

Ian pulled back and licked his lips, squeezing Mickey's cock before standing up and kissing the boy again.

Mickey groaned and pushed himelf closer to Ian; both boys gasping when their erections rubbed together.

"I'm not going to last." Mickey groaned, "I need you to fuck me."

"Get on your back." Ian instructed, "Do you have any condoms?"

"Top drawer beside my bed, there's lube there too."

Mickey got on his back and spread his legs wrapping his hand loosely around his cock. He moved it slowly just watching the muscles in Ian's arms. His cock twitched.

Ian tossed the things on the bed before crawling up in between Mickey's legs and moving down a bit.

"Ian, what are you-oh fuck."

Ian had bit down on the inside of Mickey's thigh, "One more thing I want to do."

"Ian." Mickey whined.

Ian chuckled, "It won't be long, Mickey. Just want to taste you is all."

Mickey nodded and bit his lip, "Ok-Okay."

Ian ran his tongue up Mickey's thigh up to the crease where his leg met his ass, "Ready?"

"Fucking get to it, Gallagher."

Ian smirked and sucked Mickey's balls into his mouth for a few seconds before dragging his tongue down below his balls to Mickey's rim.

"Fuck." Mickey whimpered, "Ian."

Ian closed his eyes and moaned at the sound working his tongue against Mickey. He pressed his tongue flat against Mickey's rim before running it in slow circles.

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, trying to move his ass against Ian's face but Ian was holding his hips down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey whined, "Ian!"

He arched off the bed and grabbed at the sheets as Ian's tongue continued working against him. He could feel the spit, the wetness as Ian continued.

"Fuck me." Mickey gasped, "Please, fuck me."

Ian pulled back and groaned placing a soft kiss on Mickey's thigh before crawling up his body, "Want to mark you."

Mickey's head seemed to tilt back against his will and Ian wasted no time attaching his lips to his neck. He sucked, licked and bit until Mickey's neck was marked with hickies.

"That's beautiful." Ian whispered, running his finger over one of his marks.

"Get your cock in me, Ian."

Ian reached for the the lube and spread some on his fingers moving them down to instantly push them inside of Mickey.

Mickey gasped and clenched around his fingers, "Holy fuck. Move them, Ian. I can handle it."

"Fuck, okay, baby."

Ian bit his lip as he began moving his fingers in and out of Mickey at a rapid pace curling them at the right spot and pressing them hard against Mickey's prostate.

"Oh fuck, Ian!" Mickey groaned, "Holy shit."

His nails were ripping the sheets and his thighs were shaking.

Ian spread his fingers out and pushed them in hard watching Mickey gasp and squirm on his bed, "I'm going to fuck you now."

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom.

"Hurry." Mickey begged, "I'm not going to last much longer."

Ian slid the condom on and jerked himself a few times before leaning over Mickey and slowly pushing in.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and hooked his nails into Ian's back preparing himself. He could feel him stretching around Ian's cock and the burn was overtaken by the pure pleasure and bliss he was feeling.

"Oh my god." Ian groaned, "You're clenching around me, Mickey. I'm not going to fucking-oh fuck."

He tucked his face against Mickey's neck and placed a few kisses as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in a little harder.

"Move." Mickey begged, "Just fuck me, Ian."

Ian pulled away so he could kiss Mickey; capturing the other boys moan when he pushed right against his prostate.

"Oh god." Mickey groaned.

Ian licked his lips and suddenly something overtook him and he began fucking into Mickey as if he'd never fuck anyone again.

But by this point, Ian didn't want to sleep with anyone else ever again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian groaned, "Feel so fucking good, Mickey."

With each thrust, Mickey's cock was pressed between his stomach and Ian's and the pressure was increasing. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer before he came and he already knew it would be an intense orgasm.

Mickey whimpered and his nails broke the skin on Ian's back but Ian didn't notice. All he could focus on was the way Mickey was clenching around him, pulling his cock inside as if it belonged there.

Both boys were starting to believe that it did.

"Ian, I'm going to fucking cum." Mickey groaned, "Please."

Ian hooked his legs up further and slammed in harder and all of a sudden Mickey was spazzing out, eyes closed and head tossed back as he came all over his stomach, cum shooting up on Ian's chest.

The sight was incredible but the way Mickey felt around his cock was beyond words. He pressed his hands into the mattress and began fucking into Mickey harder for the next few minutes until he felt his orgasm approach.

"Oh my fucking fuck." Ian cursed, "I'm going to fucking-oh god."

He tucked his face into Mickey's neck and groaned as he came deep inside of Mickey, body shaking as the pleasure raced through him.

Mickey could feel his cum even inside the condom and it made him eager to feel Ian inside him bare.

Mickey pulled him down so he could kiss him again while they came down from their high.

Ian slowly pulled out and fell on to his back on Mickey's bed. The two just laid there and stared at the ceiling as they tried to collect themselves.

"Holy shit." Ian spoke.

"You're telling me. I've gotten off to the thought of you fucking me for the last few years." Mickey admitted.

Ian looked over at him and smiled, "Really?"

Mickey let his head fall to the side to look at him, "Yup. You've been my best wank."

Ian laughed, "That makes me happy to hear. You want to hear something?"

"Yes."

"You know what my favorite story of yours is?"

"What?"

"The one about the boxer falling in love with the writer." Ian replied, "What's it called, Shameless?"

"Oh shut up!" Mickey mumbled, putting a pillow on his face.

Ian laughed and pulled the pillow away and shuffled closer, "I'm just saying. I wish I would have known that Mandy's brother was writing that stuff." 

"Well now you do, Gallagher. So now what? You hump and dump?"

"Absolutely not. I'm going to take you out tomorrow after we get some sleep."

"Yeah? Who said I want to go out with you?"

Ian smirked and put his hand on Mickey's thigh, "I know you do."

He began tracing his fingers up Mickey's thigh.

"Don't get me started again, Ian!"

Ian laughed and kissed his chest, "Fine, fine. Lets get some sleep."

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Mickey asked, partially teasing.

"Big spoon of course. Turn around and let me cuddle you."

Mickey was the little spoon for the rest of their happy lives

**Author's Note:**

> Cameron Monaghan is so fucking hot I want him to demolish me.


End file.
